Down the Rabbit Hole (Lilo version)
JusSonic presents Lilo in Wonderland Starring Madison Pettis as Lilo Pelekai Miley Cyrus as the singing voice of Lilo Pelekai Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn Will Ryan as Digit James Woods as Warren T. Rat Nathan Lane as Timon Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa John Ratzenburger as Heimlich Dave Foley as Flik Travis Oates as Piglet Erin Torpey as Princess Aurora Keith David as Dr. Facilier Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Jennifer Cody as Charlotte LaBouff Jim Cummings as Kaa Eric Idle as Sir Hiss Corey Burton as the Dormouse Cloris Leachman as Gnorga and Tom Kenny as King Llort Chorus: Lilo in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Lilo in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a 23-year-old Hawaiian woman with tan skin, wavy, shoulder-length blackish-brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a salmon pink T-shirt with a red heart on it, blue denim shorts, white socks, and brown hiking boots. Her name was Lilo Pelekai, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Mario and Luigi, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Donkey Kong-" Nani was cut off when a sandal waved at her face. "Lilo!" Sitting on a branch was an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name was Lilo Pelekai, Nani's younger sister. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Nani. Accompanying her on a branch was an orange goldfish with yellow gills, long eyelashes, red lips, and blue eyes. Her name was Cleo. "I'm listening," Lilo told Nani in a bored voice. As Lilo continued making her daisy chain, Nani continues reading. "And even Donkey Kong, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Pikachu and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Lilo placed her completed daisy chain on Cleo's head, who shook it off onto Nani's head. Lilo giggled, but Nani shouted, "Lilo! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Nani." Lilo apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Nani responded. Lilo rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Nani asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Lilo's head. She picked up Cleo and set on her lap. "That's it, Cleo! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Cleo nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Lilo continued. This perplexed Cleo, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Lilo and Cleo nodded and gurgle. Lilo jumped down to the ground, and Nani was too busy reading to notice. "In my world." Lilo said, "You wouldn't say gurgle. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Lilo.'" Cleo gurgled. "Oh, but you would." Lilo said as she picked up her fish. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Cleo, and all the other animals too." She put Cleo down in a flower bed, as Lilo said, "Why, in my world..." Lilo: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Lilo drops a flower on Cleo and she bats it away. Lilo lies down in the daisy field. Lilo: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Lilo: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Lilo: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Lilo: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Lilo and Cleo lie down on the riverbank. Lilo: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Lilo closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Cleo's jaws dropped and she did take a double take. The reflection was a duck with black feathers, and orange beak, and webbed feet. He also wears a white collar around his neck. His name was Daffy Duck. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Cleo started to tug on Lilo as she gurgled loudly, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Cleo," Lilo said. "It's just a duck with black feathers..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Daffy pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Lilo added in surprise, "And a watch!" Daffy looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, geez!" Daffy exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Lilo said. "What can a duck possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the duck and Cleo followed her owner, as Lilo yelled, "Please, sir!" Daffy: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Lilo stopped and said to her fish, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Cleo chased after him, "Mister Duck! Wait!" Daffy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Daffy reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Daffy: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Lilo and Cleo ran to the rabbit hole and Lilo got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said and Cleo gurgled in agreement. Lilo started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Cleo, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Lilo said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had lead to another large hole. Cleo was lucky enough not to fall also, as she watched Lilo fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Cleo!" Lilo shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and fish waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Parodies Category:Songs